Torn Between Lovers
by Ashlee Nicolee
Summary: TNA fic...Christian Cage gets thrown in to a storyline with the new knock-out Janae, after time they hook up. But when he can’t find her for some reason, another male comes into the picture to rescue her. Now she must pick one or the other. CAGEXOCXAJ
1. Chapter 1

Janae Robinson walked throught the backstage area of the TNA arena. This was her first day as a knock-out. She was nervous as hell, and she didn't really know what she was doing. Janae was about 5'6 with brown hair and blonde highlights. She had bright green eyes. Her dad used to say she had a smile that could light up a room.

She took a deep breath before she came to the knock-out's lockeroom and walked in. All the knock-outs were getting ready for the show that night. Janae sat her stuff down on one of the benches, and looked around. Gail Kim was the only girl in the lockeroom. God she was so gorgeous and extremely talented. She saw Gail Kim walk over to her. "You must be the new knock-out. I'm Gail Kim"

"I'm Janae. Nice to meet you" Janae replied.

"So you nervous?" Gail asked.

"Oh god yes. I know I'm gonna screw up something" Janae replied.

"You will be fine. I saw your tape, and you're just like me when you started" Gail said.

"That's really nice of you to say" Janae said.

"Well I gotta go get ready for the show, but I will definitely talk to you later, and good luck on your first day" Gail said getting up.

"Thanks" Janae replied.

Gail waved and walked out of the lockeroom. Janae sighed and looked around the lockeroom again. She was finally here, and the feeling felt great. She decided to go walk around and get familiar with stuff. As she walked down the hallway, she saw stage people, and wrestlers standing around talking. She couldn't believe she was going to be working with the people that she saw on tv. This was a dream come true.

As she turned the corner, she suddenly ran in to something hard and fell down on her ass. She looked up in to the eyes of none other than Christian Cage.

"Watch where you're going" Christian said looking down at her.

"I...I...I'm sorry" Janae said stuttering.

"How come I've never seen you around here?" Christian asked.

Janae got up off the ground. "I'm new here and it's my first day"

"Well if you know what's good for you, you would stay out of my way" Christian said walking away.

"You have to excuse Christian, he's kind of a jerk" Janae said from behind her. She turned around and saw AJ styles staring back at her.

"It's ok, I guess I should of expected it" Janae said.

"I'm AJ" AJ replied.

"I'm Janae" Janae said.

"I could show you around if you want" AJ suggested.

"I'd like that" Janae replied.

"So where you from?" AJ asked.

"California" Janae answered.

"Wow that's far from here. I bet the move was hard" AJ said.

"Yea it was at first, but I did it to live out my dream" Janae replied.

"Well good for you" AJ said.

The two walked to the catering area to see Jim waiting there for Janae.

"Janae! Just the person I was looking for!" Jim exclaimed.

"Hi Mr. Cornette." Janae said sweetly.

"Listen. I'm putting you in a story line with Christian Cage. It will be good for him and you. Here is your script. Good luck tonight." Jim said before hurrying off.

As Jim hurried off Janae groaned as she plopped down in a chair. AJ saw her expression and sat next to her. "What's wrong?" AJ said. "You know Christian and I started off on the wrong note today. I don't want him to hate me." Janae said.

"How could anyone hate you? You're perfect!" AJ said.

Janae looked at him weird. Did he just say she was perfect? once AJ realized what he said he covered his mouth with his hand and turned his head around. Did he really just say that?

"Well I should get going. Thanks for showing me around" Janae said.

"Sure, no problem" AJ replied.

"Well bye" Janae said.

"See ya" AJ said as Janae walked down the hallway.

"What was that all about?" Tomko said joining AJ.

"Nothing. Just talking to the new knockout" AJ said.

"Don't let that girl mess with your head AJ" Tomko replied.

"Dude, I just met her" AJ said.

"Yea, but I know how you get when you meet a pretty girl" Tomko replied.

"Whatever man. I gotta go get ready for the show tonight" AJ said walking away.

Tomko let out a laugh and made his way to grab something to eat.

Janae went to look for Christian, to talk about their storyline. She found his lockeroom and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" She heard him yell as she opened the door.

"Umm hi. I'm Janae, you know from earlier" Janae said poking her head in to the lockeroom.

"What do you want?" Christian asked.

"Well I was reading the script tonight and it seems we have a storyline together" Janae said going in to the lockeroom.

"Yea, so?" Christian replied.

"Well..." Janae said before she was cut off by Christian.

"Listen sweetie, I don't need to be in a storyline with you nor do I want to. So I'm just going to go to Cornette and ask him to take me out of it" Christian said.

"Umm ok. Well it was nice talking to you...I think" Janae said walking out of the his lockeroom and shutting the door behind her.

"God how can he be such a jerk! Well so much for making an impression on him. I'm glad he's asking to be taken out of the storyline because I don't want to work with a pompus ass like him!" Janae said out loud as she walked back to the knock-outs lockeroom. When she got there she went in and slammed her locker shut.

"You ok?" Gail asked.

"Yea I'm fine. I just found out that I'm stuck in a storyline with Christian. Then I went to find him to talk to him about it, and basically he told me he didn't want to do it" Janae replied.

"What a jerk. That's not like Christian, he's usually nice" Gail said.

"All I know is I don't want to start out in TNA working with him" Janae said leaning against the lockers and crossing her arms across her chest.

"Hey, you're going to be fine" Gail said putting her hand Janae's shoulder.

"Thanks Gail" Janae said giving her a smile.

"No problem. Now go out there tonight and have fun, that's what it's all about" Gail replied.

"I'll try. I'm gonna go talk to Jim" Janae said walking back out in to the hallway. When she reached Jim's office, she heard him yelling at someone. The door was open, so she decided to spy on who was in there with Jim.

"I am not doing this storyline with the new girl!" Christian said yelling.

"Yes you are. It's set and done" Jim replied.

"I refuse. My mind is on winning the world title back from Angle" Christian said.

"Listen to me Cage. If you choose not to go along with this, your title shot is gone and you will be terminated" Jim replied.

"You can't do that!" Christian yelled. "I'm the biggest star in TNA, and without me you've got nothing!"

"I can and I will, now get out of my office!" Jim yelled and pointed to the door.

Christian looked him with flared nostrils, and stormed out of Jim's office. Janae let out a laugh as Christian stormes past her. "Serves him right"

Christian made his way back to his lockeroom and slammed the door behind him. "Damn it!"

"Dude what's wrong?" Petey Williamas asked.

"Cornette's sticking me with the new girl, and he said if I refuse my title shot is gone and I'll get terminated" Christian said sitting on the bench.

"It can't be that bad" Petey said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Yea it is that bad" Christian replied.

"Dude listen to me. If you don't do this you don't get your title shot, and that's what you want isn't it?" Petey asked.

"Yea I deserve that title" Christian answered.

"Well just do the storyline, and who knows the girl might help you get your title back" Petey said.

"Yea, you're probably right" Christian replied.

"And plus if she's hott, that's not always a bad thing" Petey said letting out a laugh.

"Ok, I'll go find her and talk to her" Christian said standing up.

Janae was in the knock-outs lockeroom looking over the script. It was definitely not what she expected, but this what she had to do to make her start in TNA. She was flipping throught the pages when she heard someone knock on the door. All the other knock-outs were out and about, and she was the only one, so she went over and opened the door to see Christian looking back at her.

"Umm..yes" Janae said.

"Ummm I just wanted to apologize about earlier. I had alot of stuff on my mind and I shouldn't of taken it out on you" Christian replied.

"It's ok. I understand why you acted like that.You get thrown in to a storyline with a girl you don't know, and you're not too happy about it" Janae said.

"So we should go over the script for tonight" Christian replied.

"Yea, you can some in if you want" Janae said.

Christian walked in to the lockeroom and sat down on one of the benches. Janae grabbed her script and opened it to where the storyline started. Christian did the same.

"Ok listen to me, I know you're new and all, but if you help me defeat Angle tonight, I'm sure I can make you one of the top knock-outs in this buisness" Christian said in character.

"And how are you going to do that?" Janae asked in character.

"Just trust me. I'm the champ" Christian replied.

"What do you get out of it?" Janae asked.

"I get the upper hand in our match at Against All Odds this sunday" Christian replied.

"You know Karen is going to interfere" Janae said.

"That's where you come in. Escort me down to the ring, and keep an eye on her" Christian replied.

"Ok you got yourself a deal" Janae said smiling.

"I knew you would say yes" Christian said smirking.

"I think we got it" Janae said putting the script down.

"Yea, I think so" Christian replied.

"Well I should to get ready" Janae said standing up.

"Yea me too. I'll uh see you later then" Christian replied.

"Yea see ya" Janae said.

Christian gave her half a smile before walking out of the lockeroom. Janae took in a breath and then let it out. It was going to be an interesting night.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: HEY MY FELLOW FANFIC WRITERS!...I'M BACK WITH A NEW FIC BUT I'M NOT SURE HOW WELL IT'S GONNA DO, BUT I'LL TRY IT OUT!...I TRIED MY BES TO WRITE A GOOD CHAPTER SO ENJOY!


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYONE FROM TNA...I ONLY OWN JANAE

A few minutes before Impact!, Janae was getting more and more nervous as the time came. She was going to make her debut, as Christian's "manager". After she got her hair and make-up done, she went to get changed. She decided on a black skirt, a white halter top and black stilletto heels. As soon as she checked in the mirror, she was ready to go. She waited in the tunnel and when she heard 'Holla' by Desiree Jackson, she made her way down towards the ring. She looked out at the crowd and couldn't believe that she was finally here. Fans reached their outstretched hands out and Janae slapped as many as she could.

Mike Tenay: What do we have here?

Don West: I'm not sure. She must be new.

Mike Tenay: Let's hear what she has to say.

She stepped in to the ring, and JB handed her a microphone. Janae smiled at the crowd and brought the mic up to her lips and started to speak. "Hello fans of TNA! You're all probably wondering who I am. Well I am Janae Robinson, and I'm TNA's newest knock-out! I'm so excited to be here, and hopefully I can make a name for myself here in TNA, and make everyone including TNA management, my fellow knock-outs and all the fans out there proud of me. So hopefully I'll be in the ring soon!" Janae's music started to play again, and she blew kisses to the crowd. She made her way backstage, where she met up with Gail.

"You were so good out there" Gail said grinning.

"Aw thanks, but the important part of the night isn't over yet" Janae replied.

"The rest of the night will go smoothly" Gail said.

"I hope so" Janae said.

Gail grinned at her new friend. "It will. So just relax and have fun"

"I'll try" Janae replied.

Gail gave her a smile before walking off. Janae made her way back to the lockeroom. She walked in to find Angelina Love, and Traci Brooks sitting and talking to each other.

"Hi you must be Janae" Traci said smiling at Janae.

"Yea that's me. You're Traci and Angelina" Janae replied. "I'm such a big fan"

"That's sweet. Welcome to TNA" Angelina said.

"Thanks. I'm so glad to be here!" Janae exclaimed. "Excuse my peppyness"

"It was cute. Well it was nice talking to you" Traci said standing up.

"Yea you too. Maybe we can hang out after the show" Janae replied.

"Yea definitely. Us knock-outs usually go out after the shows" Angelina said.

"Great. Sounds like fun" Janae replied grinning.

"See ya later" Traci said as her and Angelina walked out of the lockeroom.

Shee sat down on the bench and grabbed her phone and flipped it open. No missed calls and no new texts. Janae flipped her phone shut and sighed. She heard a knock at the door she yelled "Come in!"

Christian opened the door and popped his head in. "Hey"

"Um hi" Janae said.

"Can I come in?" Christian asked.

"Of course" Janae replied.

Christian walked in the lockeroom and sat down on the bench next to Janae. "I saw you out in the ring, you did good"

"Thanks, I know it didn't show but I was so nervous" Janae replied.

"You were fine, and you did a good job of hiding it" Christian said.

"Thanks. When do we go on?" Janae asked.

"Not for another half hour" Christian replied.

"I just wanted to thank you" Janae said.

"For what?" Christian replied.

"For agreeing to do this storyline with me. I mean I know it wasn't easy for you to be thrown in to a storyline with a girl you just met today" Janae said.

"Don't mention it" Christian said giving her a smile.

Janae returned the smile. "Well I'm going to go fix my make-up and I'll meet you at the gorilla position"

"Ok. See ya" Christian said standing up and walking toward the door. He turned and looked at Janae one more time before he walked out of the lockeroom. Janae laughed to herself and went in the bathroom to fix her make-up. She sat on the bench and grabbed a magazine and flipped through it.

20 minutes later

A stagehand had come in to the lockeroom and told Janae that it was almost time. Janae walked out of the lockeroom and made her way to the catering area. The scene started out with Janae talking to Gail Kim, when Christian comes and talks to Janae.

Gail walked to her position and the cameraman counted down from 3 to 1.

"So how do you like it in TNA so far?" Gail asked.

"It's great" Janae replied as Christian walked in.

"Um, it's Janae right?" Christian asked. Gail looked at him rolled her eyes before she walked away.

"Yea, and you're Christian" Janae replied.

"The one and only" Christian said smirking.

"So what can I do for you?" Janae asked.

"I need a favor" Christian said.

"A favor from me?" Janae asked.

"Yea I need your help" Christian said.

"With what?" Janae said.

"Ok listen to me, I know you're new and all, but if you help me defeat Angle tonight, I'm sure I can make you one of the top knock-outs in this buisness" Christian said.

"And how are you going to do that?" Janae asked.

"Just trust me. I'm the champ" Christian replied.

"What do you get out of it?" Janae asked.

"I get the upper hand in our match at Against All Odds this sunday" Christian replied.

"You know Karen is going to interfere" Janae said.

"That's where you come in. Escort me down to the ring, and keep an eye on her" Christian replied.

"Ok you got yourself a deal" Janae said smiling.

"I knew you would say yes" Christian said smirking.

"See ya out there champ" Janae said before walking away from Christian.

"And cut" The cameraman said. Janae let out a sigh of relief as she turned around and looked at Christian. "Well that was fun"

"You did good" Christian said.

"Well that's a compliment coming from you" Janae replied letting out a smile.

"Well I'll see you later then" Christian said.

"Yea later" Janae said still smiling.

"Well that was interesting. Christian was actually being nice" AJ said walking over to her.

"That supring huh?" Jana asked.

"Yea, he's ususally a jerk" AJ replied letting out a laugh.

"Well maybe him being nice is just an act. Who knows?" Janae said.

"I guess we don't know" AJ replied.

"Well I gotta go get ready for my "manager" debut. Good luck in your match tonight" Janae said.

"Thanks. Good luck out there" AJ replied.

"Thanks" Janae said blushing.

"Well...bye" AJ said walking away. Janae watched AJ walk away and smiled to herself. AJ was so cute and he was so nice! She wondered if he would ever like her. Janae shook her head as she sighed. Janae decided to walk around the backstage area to calm her nerves before she went out with Christian.

An hour later

Mike Tenay: Ok folks, this is our main event here on Impact! It's NWA World Heavyweight Champion Kurt Angle, versus The Instant Classic Christian Cage. As we saw earlier Christian was talking to TNA's newest knock-out Janae Robinson.

Don West: Well Christian Cage asked Janae to help keep an eye on Karen Angle, during his match tonight, and she agreed.

Mike Tenay: That will make that match a lot more fair.

Kurt's music hit and he did his entrance with Karen right behind him. While Kurt made his way out there, Janae met up with Christian at the gorilla position. She was nervous as hell but excited at the same time.

"Ready?" Christian asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be" Janae said as her hands shook. "What if I mess something up?"

"You'll be fine. Just take a few deep breaths in and stick to the script" Christian replied as he looked at her with the nervous look on her face. He had to admit she was gorgeous.

Christian's music hit and he made his way out to the 6-sided ring with Janae at his side. Janae could hear all the fans in the audience either cheer or boo him.

Ring Announcer: And making his way to the ring from Tampa Florida, by way of Toronto Ontario Canada "The Instant Classic" Christian Cage!

Janae and Christian made their way in to the ring and Christian demanded a mic. "Cut my music! You're probably wondering why I asked the new knock-out to escort me down to the ring tonight. Well it seems as that little skank that Kurt calls his wife seems to get in everyone's buisness. Well Janae is down here to make sure Karen doesn't interfere with this match tonight" Christian said throwing down the mic. Janae got out of the ring and waiting for the match to start. The opening bell sounded and Kurt and Christian locked up.

Halfway though the match

Christian had the upper hand and gave Kurt a dropkick. Janae clapped along with the fans. Karen kept giving Janae looks, but she ignored her and kept cheering Christian on. Janae saw out of the corner of her eye, Karen grab a chair. She knew what she had to do. Karen picked up the chair and tried to hand it to Kurt, but Janae grabbed it from her and started yelling at her. Karen grabbed Janae by the hair and pushed her to the ground. Janae got up and pushed Karen twice as hard. The fans cheered as Karen got up off the ground.

End of the match

Karen tried her hardest to interfere in the match, but Janae kept her eye on her. The fans started to cheer as Christian hit the unprettier perfectly. The referee slammed his hand against the mat 3 times, and the match was over. Christian's music blared through the speakers and the ref raised Christian's hand while Kurt rolled out of the ring. Christian asked for the mic again. "I want to introduce you to new TNA knock-out and my new manager. She has been thrust into MY greatness and I assure you she will always get the job done. Ladies and gentlemen, Janae!" Christian shouted.

Janae raised Christian's arm in the air once more. She took the mic from him. "Your winner and the next World Heavyweight Champion Christian Cage!" Janae said to the crowd.Christian walked over to Janae and put his arm around her. Janae's heart beat went faster as he got closer and closer to her. The 2 stood in the ring all smiles. They got out of the ring and made their way up the ramp. When they were backstage Janae had a huge smile on her face. "Oh my god! That was amazing!"

"You are a natural in front of those people" Christian said grinning at her.

"You think so?" Janae asked.

"Yea totally" Christian replied.

"Ok I need to go celebrate. I am too amped up to sleep right now" Janae said.

"Well a bunch of us are going out for drinks, do you wanna come with?" Christian asked.

"I'd love to. Let me go shower and change, and I'll meet you at your lockeroom" Janae replied.

"Great. See you in 20 minutes" Christian said.

"Bye" Janae said making her way to the knock-out's lockeroom. One thing she didn't know was that AJ saw the whole thing and he wasn't happy about it.

Janae went in to the lockeroom and realized all the other knockouts had left for the night. She closed the door behind her and leaned against the back of the door. She couldn't stop smiling. They would probably have to surgically remove the smile from her face. This was definitely a night to remember.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: HERE'S THE NEW CHAPTER...SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE...I'M TRYING TO WORK ON SO MANY STORIES, AND THERE'S NOT ENOUGH HOURS IN THE DAY...ENJOY THE NEW CHAPTER.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYONE FROM TNA...I ONLY OWN JANAE

Later that night

Janae had said good-bye to everyone. She decided to not change her clothes. She just fixed her make-up, put her bag over her shoulder and headed to find Christian's lockeroom. She found it and knocked on the door. Christian opened the door and smiled at her. "Right on time"

"Yea. Sorry if you're not ready yet" Janae replied returning the smile.

"I'm just about ready. You can come in" Christian said opening the door for Janae.

Janae walked in to the lockeroom and sat on the couch. Janae looked at Christian and she thought he looked good. He had on a pair of loose blue jeans, black dress shoes, and a black button down shirt. His hair was still wet from his shower. Christian caught Janae staring at him and he laughed.

"I'm ready when you are" Christian said.

Janae snapped back to reality. "Yea, let's go"

The 2 walked down to the lobby to meet up with some of the other wrestlers who were going out too. Janae saw Gail and Traci and walked over to them. "Hey girls" Janae said smiling.

"Hey Janae, you made it" Gail replied returning the smile.

"Of course, wouldn't miss it" Janae said. "Who is supposed to be going?"

"A bunch of us as far as I know" Traci said.

"So there should be at least a good few that get trashed and do something stupid" Gail said laughing.

They walked out of the hotel and started walking down the street. Janae walked with Gail and Traci talking. "So I saw you matches tonight. Great job"

"Thanks. You did so good with your promo and everything too" Traci replied.

"I was so nervous, but I'm glad I didn't mess anything up" Janae said.

"Looks like you and Christian are on the same page" Gail said smiling at her.

Janae laughed. "Well it was in the script, so we were going with that"

"If that's what you wanna call it" Traci replied grinning.

"Oh stop it you 2. We're just working together, that's it" Janae said looking at her 2 new friends.

The group made it to the club and walked in. There were people everywhere, and the music was loud.

Gail and Traci waved to a bunch of TNA knockouts and walked over to them, leaving Janae behind. She searched the crowd to see if she could find Christian anywhere. Damn her for being so short. Janae stood with her arms across her chest. She felt so uncomfortable here.

"You a little lost?" Said a familiar voice behind her.

Janae turned around to see AJ smiling at her. Janae smiled back at him.

"The girls sort of ditched me. And now I've lost them." Janae explained.

"Well that's not good now is it?" AJ asked.

"Of course not." Janae said sighing.

"How about you and me go dancing out on the floor huh? We can search for them from there." AJ suggested smiling.

Janae laughed as AJ held out his hand. Janae took it and AJ led her through the crowd of people. Janae still looked around for Christian. He was right behind her when they walked in. But she couldn't help but let out a slight smile. She was going to dance with AJ her first night with TNA!

They headed on to the crowded dancefloor. They both started to dance to the music, and Janae looked around for Christian. AJ couldn't help but stare at her. God she was beautiful.

"So I saw your match tonight. Congrats on the win" Janae said.

"Thanks. Good job with the promo and everything" AJ replied.

The 2 stared at each other, when Janae felt a hand on her shoulder.Janae turned around to see Christian smiling at her. AJ sighed as he looked at him. He had hoped that he wouldn't see each other. AJ saw the smile that grew on Janae's face as she saw Christian.

"I'm sorry that I lost ya! The girls all wanted me to dance with them." Christian yelled over the music.

"And what did you say?" AJ asked.

"I told them that I already promised someone else." Christian said smiling at Janae.

Janae couldn't help but giggle at that. Janae felt her face blush as she giggled. AJ rolled his eyes. Christian was just using another one of his pick up lines.

"If you don't mind AJ I would like to steal my date back." Christian asked.

"Do you mind AJ?" Janae asked. AJ looked at Janae and sighed.

Once again, Christian had beat him for the girl. He looked over Janae's shoulder and saw Christian smiling. AJ knew that he knew that he won this one.

"Sure. You did come with him anyway." AJ said.

"Thank you so much AJ! I really did have fun dancing with you!" Janae shouted.

Janae kissed AJ on the cheek before walking off with Christian. Christian looked over his shoulder and winked at AJ. AJ turned away and felt the spot where Janae kissed him. He could feel lipstick but he didn't care. Maybe he did have some feelings for her.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: HERE'S THE NEW CHAPTER...SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE...I'M TRYING TO WORK ON SO MANY STORIES, AND THERE'S NOT ENOUGH HOURS IN THE DAY...ENJOY THE NEW CHAPTER.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYONE FROM TNA...I ONLY OWN JANAE

Janae and Christian had made their way off the dance floor through the crowd of people. They were having fun laughing and talking. Janae spent most of the time on the dance floor with the girls while Christian stood at the bar talking to the guys. Janae had convinced Christian to dance with her, and he finally gave in.

"Whew. I need a bottle of water. I'll be right back. Don't walk way with a bottle blonde" Janae said looking at Christian and laughing.

"I'm not going anywhere, so you don't have anything to worry about" Christian replied grinning at her.

Janae gave him a smile and walked to the bar. She asked the bartender for a bottle of water and waited for it. She looked around the crowed club, and noticed AJ sitting at a table with Petey Williams, and Tomko. He looked bored listening to Tomko and Petey talk.

The bartender gave her the water and she opened it and took a sip. She leaned against the bar and saw some blonde talking to Christian. Janae rolled her eyes and took another sip of her water.

"Hey pretty lady" A strange guy said to her.

"Um hi" Janae replied.

"Here with somebody?" The guy asked in a drunken slur.

"No" Janae said.

"Well that's good for me then. How about we go back to my place and have a little fun?" The guy said.

"Uh no, I'm good thanks" Janae said.

"Oh come on. We would have a good time" The guy said grabbing Janae's arm.

"I said no thanks" Janae said looking at the guy.

"Well I said yes" The guy said jerking Janae towards him.

"Leave me alone you creep" Janae said trying to get out of his grasp.

Janae could smell the alcohol on his breath and she was starting to get scared. The guy was an inch from her lips when she heard someone say "I believe she said no"

Janae looked over the strange guy's shoulder and saw Christian standing there. The guy turned and stood face to face with Christian.

"Who the hell are you?" The guy asked letting Janae go.

"I'm her boyfriend, and if you know what's good for you, you better leave her alone" Christian replied as Janae ran over and stood behind him.

The guy scoffed and walked away. Christian put his arm around Janae and walked her back to their table.

"Are you ok?" Christian asked.

"Yea, I'm fine thanks to you" Janae said.

"Well I saw that guy bothering you, so I figured I had to rescue you" Christian replied.

"I'm glad you did" Janae said.

"You ready to go?" Christian asked.

"Yea, I don't think I'm up for being here anymore" Janae replied as she grabbed her jacket and purse.

Janae and Christian said goodbye to everyone and made their way back to the hotel. Once they got there they took the elevator up to their floor. "Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow then" Christian said as he walked Janae to her room.

"I guess so. Thanks for tonight. I had fun" Janae replied.

"No problem. I wanted to apologize again for earlier when I yelled at you" Christian said.

"I completely understand. You had a reason to act like that, but it's cool now" Janae said.

"Breakfast tomorrow?" Christian asked.

"Sure. I'll meet you at your hotel room around 9" Janae replied.

"Sounds like a plan" Christian said.

"Well good night" Janae said.

"Night" Christian said giving her a smile before walking towards his room.

Janae opened her hotel room and went in and closed the door behind her. She leaned against the door and smiled to herself.

The next morning

Janae had gotten up and showered and changed in to jeans, a hollister long sleeved white shirt, and flip flops. She grabbed her purse, phone, and doorkey and headed down to meet Christian. She found his room and knocked on the door. AJ answered and smiled as he saw her.

"Hey" AJ said.

"O hey AJ. Is Christian ready yet?" Janae asked.

"He should be" AJ replied.

"Will you be joining us for breakfast?" Janae said.

"Am I invited?" AJ replied.

"Sure" Janae said smiling.

"Then I accept" AJ replied returning the smile.

Janae walked in to the hotel room. "Christian did you forget we had breakfast plans?"

Christian walked out in a pair of jeans, white sneakers and no shirt. "No I didn't forget. Just running a little late"

Janae smiled as he stood there shirtless. Christian put on a white shirt, and sprayed on some cologne. "Ok now I'm ready"

AJ watched as the connection between Janae and Christian grow stronger, and he had to admit he was kinda jealous. He shook the thought from his mind.

The 3 walked down to the breakfast hall and found a table, and then sat down. They picked up the menus and figured out what they wanted. "So Christian told me what happened at the club last night" AJ said.

"Yeah, some creep tried to hit on me, but Christian came in and saved me" Janae replied looking over at Christian and smiling.

Christian returned the smile. "Just helping out a friend"

The waiter took each of their orders and then walked away. Gail walked in and saw the 3 sitting at a table. "Hey Janae, Christian, AJ"

"Hey Gail. Join us please" Janae said motioning to the empty seat.

Gail sat down. "So how was your guys' night last night?"

"It was fun, except some creep tried to hit on me" Janae replied.

"Are you serious?" Gail asked.

"Yea, but Christian was my knight in shining armor" Janae said laughing.

The waiter came out with their food and drinks and Gail then ordered. Every once in a while, Janae and Christian would look at each other and smile.

AJ kept his eyes on Janae, and Gail sat there confused. "So Janae, up for shopping?" Gail asked.

"Of course. I've been dying to go shopping for some new outfits for Impact!" Janae replied.

"Great. We can go after breakfast" Gail said.

"Leaving me to go shopping?" Christian said laughing.

"Hey, you can't compete with new clothes" Janae replied laughing with him.

AJ couldn't take it anymore, this flirting was making him sick to his stomach. "I think I'm going to go lay down"

"You ok?" Janae asked.

"Yea, I just have a headache. I'll see you later" AJ replied standing up.

"Ok, bye" Janae said.

"Well that was weird" Gail said.

"He's been acting weird lately" Christian replied.

The 3 finished eating, and Janae and Gail stood up. "Well we're off to spend some money" Gail said.

"Have fun, and I'll meet you later so we can to to the arena together Janae" Christian said.

"Ok see ya" Janae replied.

Janae and Gail made their way out of the hotel. As they walked down the street, Gail looked at Janae with a smile on her face.

"What?" Janae asked.

"You know what. What's up with you and Christian?" Gail asked.

"Nothing. We're just working together" Janae replied.

"Yea right. You 2 were totally flirting back there" Gail said as they walked in to the first store.

"We were not. There's nothing going on between me and Christian, I swear" Janae replied as she started to look around.

"Ok, if you say go girlie" Gail said laughing.

3 hours had gone by, and the girls made their way back to the hotel. They each had about 6 bags a piece and were totally tired. "Omg that was so much fun" Janae said as they walked in to the hotel.

"Yea it was, but I could totally go for a nap now" Gail replied.

"That sounds like a good idea. I think I'm going to take one before the show tonight" Janae said.

"Ok, I will see and talk to you later then" Gail said.

"Ok bye girlie" Janae said walking to her room. She went in, dropped her bags on the floor and flopped down on her bed and closed her eyes.

3 hours later, Janae had woken up to her phone going off. She picked it up off the table, and opened it. It was Christian.

"Hello?" Janae asked as she yawned.

"Janae it's Christian" Christian said on the other line.

"Oh hey" Janae replied.

"Did I wake you?" Christian asked.

"Yea, but I was going to get up anyway" Janae said.

"Well that's good because, we have to leave in 45 minutes or so, to go to the arena" Christian said.

"Well I'm glad that you called me. Give me about 20 mins to shower, and I'll meet you in the lobby" Janae said.

"Ok see ya then" Christian replied hanging up the phone.

Janae got out of her bed and yawned before she got all of her stuff together. She walked in to the bathroom and took a quick shower before changing. After checking to make sure she had all her stuff that she needed, she grabbed her bags and headed down to the lobby. On the way there she saw AJ coming out of his room. "Hey feeling any better?" Janae called to him.

AJ smiled when he turned around and saw her. "Yea I do actually"

"That's good" Janae replied.

The 2 walked to the lobby together and saw Christian sitting on the couch reading a magazine. Janae walked over to him. "Um excuse me mr. Cage. Could I have your autograph?" Janae asked in a little kid voice.

"Sure" Christian said without looking up. He put down the magazine and looked up and saw Janae looking at him and laughing.

"Gotcha" Janae said grinning.

"Ha ha ha very funny" Christian replied letting out a laugh.

"I'm sorry, it was so tempting" Janae said.

Christian looked at Janae and smiled. She had the cutest laugh. He snapped out of it when he saw AJ appear beside Janae. The 3 walked out to the rental car, and drove to the arena. On the way there it was silent, and Janae sat there looking out the window. AJ saw Christian staring at Janae through the rearview mirror. He knew there was something between the 2 and he hated to think that there was. Althought he didn't know that much about her, AJ was comftorable around her. She was was gorgeous, smart, funny and really sweet. He could see himself dating her. That's if Christian doesn't get to her first. AJ had to figure out how to get Janae to go out with him.

They reached the arena, and there were excited fans waiting outside for the show to start. Janae let the guys sign autographs and take pictures with the fans. She saw herself in to the arena and went to the knock-out's lockeroom. Janae had to still meet most of the TNA superstars, and she couldn't wait when she had the chance. She waved to the tech guys that were setting up for tonight's show. She walked down the hallway of the knock-out's lockeroom, when she was stopped by Team 3-D and Johnny Devine. "Well well well what do we have here?" Brother Ray said looking at her up and down.

"I'm Janae. The new knock-out" Janae replied.

"You're a pretty little thing. How about you join forces with the most powerful tag team in TNA" Brother D'Von said.

"No thank you" Janae said turning to leave.

"Did you just say no to Team 3-D?" Brother Ray said grabbing Janae's wrist.

Janae was getting scared as Brother Ray held on to her wrist.

"Ray leave the girl alone" Janae heard someone say from behind her.

The 4 of them turned and saw Tomko standing there. Ray let go of her wrist and the 3 bullies walked away.

"Um thanks" Janae said rubbing her wrist.

"No problem. I'm Tomko" Tomko said offering his hand.

"Janae, nice to meet you" Janae replied shaking his hand.

"Just watch out for them. They like to pick on anyone they can" Tomko said adjusting the title belt on his shoulder.

"I'll remember that thanks" Janae replied.

"Well see ya around" Tomko said.

"Bye and thanks again" Janae replied walking the rest of the way to the knockout's lockeroom.

Janae opened the door to the knockout's lockeroom and walked in to find Gail already there.

"Hey girl" Gail said giving her a smile.

"Hey Gail" Janae replied.

"Ready for tonight?" Gail asked.

"Yea. I'm excited to know what I'm going to be doing" Janae replied grinning.

"Well you're working with Christian again, so that should be fun" Gail said with a laugh.

"I know what you're thinking, but I don't like Christian like that. We're just co-workers" Janae said looking at Gail.

"But he's cute right?" Gail asked.

"Yes he's cute, but that's all. I mean I don't even know him" Janae replied.

"Well get to know him" Gail said.

"You're crazy" Janae said.

"That I am, but that's the beauty of my personality" Gail replied grinning.

"Oh god" Janae said laughing and rolling her eyes and she put her stuff in her selected locker.The lockeroom began to fill up with the other knock-outs. Janae went to get her make-up and hair done for the show. After that, as she was walking back to the lockeroom she heard someone yell after her. She turned around to see AJ running toward her. "Janae I've been looking all over for you" AJ said trying to catch his breath.

"What's up AJ?" Janae said.

"What are you doing after the show?" AJ asked.

"Going back to the hotel I guess" Janae replied.

"Well did you want to have dinner with me?" AJ said.

"I'd love too" Janae replied.

"Great. I'll meet you in the parking lot after the show" AJ said.

"Ok see ya then" Janae replied with a grin as she walked away.

"Ok what was that about?" Gail said walking beside Janae

"It was nothing" Janae replied with the grin still on her face.

"Well if you want my opinion, I think that was AJ asking you out" Gail said.

"Well if you must know, it was AJ asking me to dinner Janae replied.

"What about Christian?" Gail said.

"What about him? We're just friends and we work together" Janae replied.

Gail let out a laugh and looked at her friend. "Ok sure"

"I'm serious. There is nothing between me and Christian" Janae said.

"You keep telling yourself that" Gail said with a laugh as she walked away

Later that night

Janae was ringside cheering Christian on as he wrestled Booker T. Christian was going for the unprettier on Booker, when Team 3-D attacked him from behind. Booker T and Team 3-D started triple teaming Christian, till he was laying on the mat not moving.The crowd booed them as the 3 bullies celebrated while Janae crawled in to the ring and kneeled beside Christian as she checked on him. Booker and D'Von grabbed a table from under the ring as Brother Ray pushed Janae away and picked Christian up. Team 3-D was going for their finisher on Christian, but they were attacked from behind by AJ, Rhino, and Samoa Joe. The crowd went wild as the 6 men began to brawl in the middle of the ring. Meanwhile Janae helped Christian out of the ring and up the ramp. Janae looked back and saw AJ give her a smile. Janae returned the smile, as she walked to the back.

"Are you ok?" Janae asked.

"Yea, I'm fine" Christian replied holding the back of his head.

"You might wanna go get some asprin before you get a headache" Janae said.

"I will thanks" Christian said giving her half a smile before going to the trainers room.

Janae saw AJ, Rhino, and Samoa Joe walk through the curtain, and walked over to them.

"Boys" Janae said with a smile.

"Hey Janae" AJ replied. "Janae this is Rhino and Samoa Joe"

"Nice to meet you" Janae said.

"Welcome to TNA" Joe said.

"Thanks champ" Janae replied.

Rhino and Joe each gave her a smile as they walked to their lockeroom.

"Nice job of kicking butt out there" Janae said with a laugh.

"That's what I get paid to do" AJ said with a laugh of his own.

"I probably look like a mess right now" Janae said.

"You look fine" AJ replied.

"Well the show is almost over, so I'll go get changed and stuff and meet you in the parking lot" Janae said.

"Ok sounds good, I'll see you then" AJ replied.

Janae gave him a smile before she walked to the knock-outs lockeroom. On her way there, she was Christian walk out of the trainers room. "Janae wait up" Christian said catching up to her.

"What's up?" Janae asked.

"Doing anything after the show?" Christian replied.

"Not really, just having dinner with AJ" Janae said.

"Oh ok" Christian replied looking down at the floor. Janae could hear the disappointment in his voice.

"How about you and me have lunch tomorrow?" Janae said.

"Really?" Christian asked.

"Sure" Janae replied.

"Great. I'll give you a call tomorrow" Christian said.

"Ok see ya" Janae replied walking towards the knock-outs lockeroom to get ready for her dinner date with AJ.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: HERE'S THE NEW CHAPTER...SORRY FOR THE LATE LATE LATE LATE LATE UPDATE. I'VE BEEN THINKING OF WHERE I WANNA TAKE THIS STORY AND I'M STILL NOT SURE...SO IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS FEEL FREE TO SEND THEM TO ME...ENJOY AND R & R


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYONE FROM TNA...I ONLY OWN JANAE

Janae quickly changed in to a pair of dark low rise jeans, a tank top, and stilletto heels. She grabbed her jacket and her bag and headed to the parking lot to find AJ standing by his rental talking on his cell phone. Janae had to admit AJ looked good in a pair of loose blue jeans, a white button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up half way and brown boots. AJ closed his phone and turned to find Janae staring at him.

"Ready?" AJ asked.

"Yea, let's get going" Janae replied with a smile.

AJ opened the door and Janae got in. She put her bag in the back as AJ got in and started the car. Silence fell between the 2 as AJ drove. AJ looked over at Janae and smiled. Janae looked over at AJ and smiled. "So, what made you ask me to dinner?" Janae asked.

"Well I wanna know more about you" AJ replied.

"Oh really?" Janae said.

"Yes, really" AJ replied with a laugh.

"I wanna know more about you too" Janae said.

"So where did you wanna get something to eat?" AJ asked.

"Hmm I'm not really up for eating at a fancy resturaunt, so I'm thinking either pizza or fast food" Janae said with a laugh.

"Pizza it is" AJ replied as he drove to the nearest pizza place. AJ got out and opened Janae's door.

"Thank you" Janae said as she got out of the car. The 2 walked in to the pizza place and looked at the menu. After they figured out what they wanted, they went and sat at an empty table.

"What made you want to get in to the wrestling buisness?" AJ said.

"Well, I've been a fan since I was little. First it was WWE and then when TNA got started in 2002 I really got in to TNA. To me, the knock-outs are some of the toughest girls I've ever seen. They can lock it up with the guys and kick some serious butt" Janae replied.

"You're right about that one. Those girls work their butts off every night" AJ said.

"And you guys work your butts off too. Some of you guys are so graceful. It just amazes me, some of the moves that you guys do" Janae said.

The waitress came over with their food and drinks, and they started eating.

"I'm gonna regret eating this in the morning, when I'm at the gym working it off for 2 days straight" Janae said with a laugh as she ate her pizza.

The 2 finished eating, then sat there and talked. They both found out stuff about each other. They paid the bill and headed out of the pizza place.

"Well what should we do now?" AJ asked.

"I'm kinda tired, wanna head back to the hotel?" Janae said.

"Sure" AJ replied opening up the car door for her. Janae got in and rested her head against the window. AJ drove them back to the hotel. On the way there, Janae started drifting off to sleep. Once they reached the hotel, AJ shook Janae awake, and they got out of the car.

AJ walked Janae up to her hotel room. "Thank you for a great night. I had fun" Janae said as they reached the hotel room.

"It was my pleasure. Well good night" AJ replied.

"AJ?" Janae said.

"Yes?" AJ asked.

Janae leaned in and placed a kiss softly on his cheek. "Good night"

"Night" AJ replied with a smile as he walked down the hallway to his room.

Janae slid the key card in the slot and opened the door, to find it empty. She closed the door behind her and took her shoes off. She was about to go in to the bathroom to change, when she heard a knock at the door. She answered it, and found Christian standing there.

"Hey, sorry to come up so late" Christian said with a smile.

"I just got in. What's up?" Janae asked.

"Well, I just wanted to know if you wanted to go for a late night swim. There's a couple of us going" Christian replied.

"Sure. Give me a second to change" Janae replied. "You can come in"

Christian walked in to the hotel room, Janae grabbed her swimsuit and went in the bathroom to change. After changing, she put her hair up in a ponytail, and slipped on some shorts, and grabbed her towel. "Ok ready" She said walking out of the bathroom. She grabbed her keycard and her cell phone and they walked down to the pool. They walked in to find Gail, Traci, Petey Williams, Jay Lethal, Val, and Rhino.

"Hey girls and guys" Janae said with a smile as she walked over to where Gail and Traci were. Janae sat her towel down on the edge of the pool, and sat down with her feet dangling in the water.

"Hey girl. Where were you tonight?" Gail asked.

"I went to dinner with AJ" Janae replied.

"How did that go?" Traci asked.

"It was fun. We walked, and he brought be back to the hotel" Janae said.

"Get in girl. The water's great" Gail said.

"I'm good for now thanks" Janae replied with a laugh.

Christian went behind Janae and picked her up, and threw her in. Janae came up spitting water out of her mouth, and wiping it out of her eyes. "Christian you idiot. What was that for?"

"It was so tempting, I'm sorry" Christian replied as he did a cannon ball in to the pool.

Janae decided to get revenge, as she swam over to Christian and dunked him in the water. "How's that for tempting?" Janae asked as she saw Christian come up from under the water.

"You're in for it now" Christian said chasing Janae to the other end of the pool. Janae tried to get away from him, but he was too fast. He caught up with her, and grabbed her around the waist. He turned her to face him, and then he leaned in and kissed her. Janae kissed him back, and put her hands around his neck. They pulled apart when they heard whistles, and giggles from their friends. They laughed and swam back over to the group.

"Well looks like 2 certain people have the hots for each other" Gail said with a laugh.

Janae splashed her. "Ok enough"

"Oh c'mon Janae. You mean to tell me you don't have an attraction to Christian?" Traci asked.

Janae looked down at the water and then leaned over and kissed Christian again. "Does that answer your question?"

"I'd say it does" Val said grinning.

"So what does this mean for you guys?" Traci asked.

"Well I hope that means we're going out" Christian said looking over at Janae.

Janae grinned and nodded her head yes.

"About damn time" Gail said laughing.

The group stayed at the pool for another hour, before they decided to go to their rooms to shower. Janae and Christian stayed behind, talking and getting to know each other. After they talked, Christian walked Janae up to her room.

"Well tonight was definitely an interesting night" Janae said as they walked.

"Interesting, but good" Christian replied.

"Very good. Now I'm going to be known as the girl that's dating Christian Cage" Janae said laughing.

"Lucky you" Christian said grinning.

Janae hit him in the arm. "Don't get cocky Cage. It's still early enough that I can break up with you"

They reached Janae's hotel room and Christian leaned in and kissed her softly. "Breakfast tomorrow?" He asked.

"Definitely. I might need a wake up call though" Janae replied.

"I can arrange that" Christian replied leaning in for another kiss, that was stopped by Janae's finger on his lips.

"Save that for tomorrow morning" Janae said opening the door.

"Such a tease" Christian replied with a grin. "One more...please?"

"Fine" Janae replied leaning in and kissing him again.

"Janae you left..." Janae heard someone say from behind her.

Both Christian and Janae turned around to find AJ staring back at them.

"What's going on here guys?" AJ asked.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: HERE'S THE NEW CHAPTER...I KNOW YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO HATE ME FOR GETTING CHRISTIAN AND JANAE TOGETHER SO EARLY IN THE STORY...AND SORRY FOR THE CLIFFHANGER...ENJOY AND R & R


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYONE FROM TNA...I ONLY OWN JANAE**

The 3 just stood there silently, and none of them said a word. Janae looked at AJ then back at Christian. She then looked down at the floor, and broke the silence. "Uh hi AJ"

"What's going on?" AJ asked.

"Um nothing, nothing at all" Christian replied.

"It didn't look like nothing to me" AJ said.

Janae looked down at the floor.

"Then what does it look like?" Christian said.

"It looks like you 2 were kissing" AJ replied.

"Um...uh" Janae started to say

"No need to say anything" AJ said as he threw Janae's jacket down on the ground.

Janae felt the tears surround her eyes as she looked up in AJ's eyes and saw a tear slowly fall down his cheek.

"AJ..." Janae said.

"No Janae. Just don't" AJ replied turning to leave.

Janae watched him walk down the hallway and turn the corner. Christian turned to Janae, and put his arm around her shoulder. "I'm such an idiot. Now he's going to hate me forever"

"No he won't. He'll get over it sooner or later" Christian replied.

"I just wanna go to bed, and forget what happened" Janae said wiping the tears off her cheeks.

"You should. I'll see you in the morning" Christian said as Janae opened her hotel room.

"See ya" Janae replied as Christian kissed her cheek.

She walked in to the room and threw her phone and doorkey on to the bedside table and flopped on the bed. Things had to get better from that moment. Janae was happy that her and Christian were dating, but couldn't forget the look on AJ's face when he saw her and Christian kissing. She went in the bathroom to change in to pajamas. After changing, she got under the blankets in the bed and she shut out the light. Hopefully the next day would be better.

The next morning

Janae rolled over and groaned as her alarm went off. She sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes. She was not a morning person, but she was glad last night was over. Half of her was happy, and the other half didn't want to face AJ. She got out of bed and walked in to the bathroom. She turned on the water in the sink, put her hands under, and drug them down her face. She then got undressed and got in the shower. After her shower, she wrapped a towel around her and walked out in to the room. She was about to grab clothes, when there was a knock at the door. Janae walked over to the keyhole and looked through it. Christian was on the other side. Janae got a small smile on her face as she answered it. "You're a little early, aren't you?"

"Well good morning to you too gorgeous" Christian said kissing her cheek.

"It's only 8:30" Janae replied.

"I know. I woke up, so I decided to come see you" Christian said with a smile.

"Well give me like 20 minutes to get dressed and then we'll go to breakfast" Janae said grabbing a jean skirt and a pink halter top and walking in to the bathroom. She quickly changed and walked out of the bathroom with her brush in her hand. She began to brush her hair, while Christian stood there and stared at her. "Put your eyes back in your head Cage" Janae said with a laugh, as Christian grinned.

Janae grabbed her flip flops and slipped them on. She grabbed her cell phone, and doorkey. "Ok ready"

Christian lead Janae out of her hotel room and down to the hotel resturaunt. They saw a couple of the wrestlers at a table, and they walked over to them. "Hey girls" Janae said grinning when she saw Gail, Val and Traci. She sat down in the empty seat across from Gail.

"Someone looks happy" Gail said with a laugh.

"Why wouldn't she be? She's dating Christian" Traci replied laughing with Gail.

"Shut it" Janae said playfully.

Janae and Christian ordered their breakfast and talked with their friends.

"We finally have a day off today" Traci said.

"We should go out and do something" Gail replied.

"Isn't there a beach not far from here?" Janae asked.

"Yea, there is. Like 30 minutes away" Christian said joining the conversation.

"I could so use a day laying out in the sun and relaxing" Traci said.

"We should totally go. You guys have been working your butts off the past few weeks, and you guys deserve it" Janae added in.

Everyone agreed to a day at the beach, so after they ate their breakfast, they all headed to their hotel rooms, to get their stuff together. Everyone met up in the lobby. There was Janae, Christian, Kaz, Traci, Gail, Chris Harris, Val, and Jay Lethal. They were just about to leave, when Janae saw AJ walk in with some brunette. "Hey guys" AJ said with a smile, as he looked past Janae.

"Uh hey AJ" Traci said.

"Ok guys let's roll" Kaz said as every followed him out of the hotel to the rented van. Janae looked at AJ and shook her head.

Christian noticed the look on his girlfriends face. "Don't worry about him" Christian said grabbing her hand.

"I'm not. I don't really care what he does" Janae replied putting a smile on her face.

The group got situated in the van, and they were on their way. On the way there, Janae stared out the window as the scenery passed.

They got to the beach, and everyone headed out of the van. The guys were acting like little kids, as they took their shoes off and ran down the beach, while the girls laughed at how funny they were. The girls layed their towels down and started putting suntan lotion on. The guys didn't even bother as they threw their stuff down and headed down to the water.

"It's gorgeous out here" Gail said looking up at the sky.

"It really is" Traci added.

"Guys I wanna thank you" Janae said.

"For what?" Gail asked.

"For being to nice to me. I'm glad I have 3 friends like you guys" Janae said with a smile.

"It's our pleasure.It's nice to have someone who fits in with us" Val replied.

"Group hug" Gail said with a laugh as the 4 girls all hugged.

"Picture time" Janae said taking her camera out of her bag.

All the girls got together and Janae snapped the picture.

"That's a myspace picture" Traci said.

"Yea definitely" Val replied.

"Is this what you girls are going to do all day?" Kaz said coming up from the water and looking at the 4 girls.

"Um yea. This is what we came to do" Traci replied.

"Let's get in the water. I'm getting kinda hot sitting here" Janae said standing up.

The girls got up and walked down to the edge of the water and stuck their toes in. As she stood there, she looked over at AJ and his friend and scoffed at the 2 making out in the water. Janae took a few pictures of the guys in the water playing around. After she took her pictures, she ran up and put her camera in her bag. Christian followed her up to her towel. He snuck behind her, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You smell like saltwater" Janae said giggling.

"Come in the water with me" Christian said playfully kissing her neck.

"I will since I'm already wet' Janae replied grabbing his hand and running down to the water. Christian picked her up threw her in. Janae laughed as she dunked Christian in the water. Val dunked Jay, Gail dunked Chris, and Traci dunked Kaz. Janae started wrestling with Christian in the water, and the whole time AJ was giving them both dirty looks, but they ignored him. The group had fun until the sun went down, and everyone was tired by the time they got to the hotel. Everyone said their goodbyes, and made their way to their rooms. Christian and Janae walked slowly up to their floor. "I really need a shower" Janae said smelling her hair and laughing.

Christian smirked and was about to say something but was cut off by Janae.

"I know what you're going to say and keep dreaming Cage" Janae said looking at him.

"Aww why not?" Christian replied pouting.

"Because, I'm not like that you perv" Janae said.

Christian pouted even more.

"Stop pouting. You're not a little kid, and that's not going to work on me" Janae said, as Christian gave her puppydog eyes.

"Stop doing that" Janae said looking at him and putting her hands on her hips. "Just kiss me good night"

"Nope, you won't take a shower with me, so I'm not kissing you" Christian said crossing his arms across his chest.

"Fine then. I'm not going to lose any sleep over you not kissing me, so good night" Janae said unlocking her hotel door and walking in, but was stopped by Christian's hand grabbing her wrist.

He brought his lips to hers and kissed her. "That's what I thought" Janae said pulling away and laughing.

AJ walked past Janae and Christian with a smile plastered on his face and the brunette from earlier on his arm. The girl looked at Janae and gave her a dirty look. Janae was going to go after her, but Christian stopped her. "She's not worth it"

"He's just doing that to get back at me. He really needs to grow up" Janae said walking inside to her room.

"Stop stressing over AJ. He will get over it, and move on. Right now, just worry about me and you. That's all that matters right now" Christian replied wrapping his arms around Janae's waist, as she smiled at him.

"Yea you're right" Janae said.

"Of course I am. I'm always right" Christian said with a grin.

"Stay with me tonight" Janae replied.

"Are you sure?" Christian asked.

"Positive. We can watch a movie and order room service" Janae said.

"Let me go grab my stuff from the other room. Now I'm scared to share a room with AJ. He might try to kill me in my sleep" Christian said laughing.

Janae let out a laugh of her own. "Ok meet me back here in 10. I'm gonna go take a quick shower, so I'll leave the door open"

"Ok, I'll be right back" Christian said walking towards his room.

Janae opened the hotel door and walked in. She grabbed some pajamas and walked in the bathroom to take a shower. After her shower, she brushed her hair and walked out of the bathroom to find Christian laying on the bed on his stomach. Janae got a smile on her face, as she walked over and slapped him hard on his back. She started laughing, when he jumped off the bed rubbing his back.

"What the hell was that for?" Christian asked.

"I thought I saw a bug, so I killed it" Janae replied still laughing.

"You have to kiss it and make it better now" Christian said.

Janae walked over and kissed his back softly. "Happy now?"

"Yes very" Christian said kissing her cheek.

"Ok I don't know about you, but I'm starving. Let's order room service" Janae suggested.

"Grab the menu, and let's decide what to order" Christian said as Janae grabbed the menu.

They both decided on burgers and fries. Christian called their order in, while they layed on the bed and waited for it.

"My shoulders are killing me" Christian said rubbing his shoulder.

"Sunburn?" Janae asked.

"Yea" Christian replied.

"I have some aloe.Take off your shirt and turn on your stomach again. I'll put it on your shoulders and your back" Janae said as he took off his shirt and layed on his stomach. Janae took the aloe out of her bag and walking over to where Christian was. She got up on the bed and opened the bottle. "Ok this is going to be a little cold" Janae said as she squirted some on his back. She began to rub the aloe on his back and shoulders. Christian layed his head down and shut his eyes.

"Don't you dare fall alseep up there" Janae said looking at him.

"I'm not" Christian replied.

"Good" Janae said as she finished rubbing the aloe in. "Now lay there until it dries"

"Yes mom" Christian said with a laugh.

Janae let out a laugh as she slapped Christian on the butt. He looked back at her and grinned. As soon as the aloe dried, Christian got off the bed. He heard a knock on the door and went to answer it. It was their roomservice. They got their food and they ate it and watched a movie. After their late night dinner, they decided to lay in bed with each other just talking.

"You know, I'm really glad we decided to do that storyline together" Janae said.

"So am I. Even though I was against it from the start. It all worked out for the best" Christian replied as he played with Janae's fingers.

"Yea it did" Janae said as she shut her eyes, and before she knew it she had fallen asleep. Christian kissed her cheek before falling asleep himself.

The Next Morning

Janae had woken up to her phone going off. It read one missed call. She didn't bother to see who it was as she slid out of Christian's arms, not wanting to wake him. She covered him up with the blanket, before she went in to the bathroom to shower. After her shower, she got dressed in jeans, and a hollister t-shirt. She slipped on her flip flops, grabbed money,her phone, and her doorkey and walked out of the room. She was about to go down the hall, but she was attacked by someone from behind. Whoever attacked her began kicking her in her ribs over and over again. Janae yelled to the person to stop, but they just kept kicking her. After a while she stopped yelling, and she finally blacked out.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: HERE'S THE NEW CHAPTER...NEXT CHAPTER: LEARN WHO ATTACKED JANAE...ENJOY AND R & R


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYONE FROM TNA...I ONLY OWN JANAE**

Janae had finally opened her eyes, and tried to move her arms and feet, but they were tied to a chair. She looked around the room which was pitch black, and tried to figure out where she was. "Hello?" She called out. No answer. Janae struggled to get her feet and arms free from the rope, but they were tied too tight.

"Well well well look what we have here" Janae heard a voice say.

"Who are you?" Janae asked, as the voice said stepping closer to her.

"You'll find out soon enough" The voice replied.

The figure stepped out of the shadows and Janae was shocked at who she saw. It was Brother Ray from Team 3-D.

"Suprised to see me?" Ray asked.

"Why are you doing this?" Janae replied.

"Because I can" Ray said.

Janae struggled in the chair to get the ropes loose somehow, but they were tied too tight. Ray laughed at Janae as she looked up at him and scowled.

"Christian will get you for this." Janae spat out.

"Oh you think so? Why do you think that?" Ray asked with his face close to hers.

"Because he's my boyfriend and he would do anything for me." Janae scowled.

"He's your boyfriend? Well I would have never guessed! Maybe I can change your mind..." Ray said smirking.

Before Janae could say anything Ray pressed his lips against hers. Janae screamed and tried to push him away. She failed to remember that her arms were tied. So she resulted to kicking him as hard as she could. She missed, but Ray still flinched and back away with a smile on his face.

"Now how did that feel baby cakes?" Ray asked licking his lips.

"It tasted like beer and Twinkies. It was disgusting." Janae replied gagging.

Ray just laughed at her. "There's a lot more where that came from"

"Help me! Please somebody help!" Janae screamed as she tried to get her hands and feet free out of the rope.

"No one can hear you princess, so you can yell all you want. Here I'll yell with you. AHH SOMEBODY HELP!" Ray said screaming with Janae before he kneed her in the head and she blacked out again.

"Meanwhile back at the hotel

Christian kept staring down at the phone in his hand. It was like Janae to just disappear like that and not call. He decided to try her phone one more time, and it went straight to her voicemail. '_Hey it's Janae, you got my phone, so leave something sweet, and maybe I'll call ya back. Kisses.'_ Christian hung up the phone without leaving a message. He was getting worried, and he already called her 10 times, and left 7 voicemails. He walked out of the hotel room looking for Gail or Traci, or Val. They might know where Janae is.

Christian walked down to the lobby, where he saw Gail and Traci were coming in the front doors. "Hey Gail, Traci" Christian said walking over to them.

"Hey Christian what's up?" Gail asked.

"Have you guys seen or heard from Janae at all?" Christian replied.

"Nope. We've been trying to call her, but no answer. Have you?" Traci asked.

"Nope. I'm getting worried about her though. It's not like her to just not call" Christian said.

"Maybe she's at the pool, and she fell asleep" Gail said.

"I'm gonna go check" Christian said walking towards the pool. He looked around and didn't see her. He let out a sigh and walked back to the room. 'Damn it Janae. Where are you?' Christian said out loud.

Back with Janae

Janae opened her eyes and lifted her head up, to find Kurt Angle and Team 3-D staring at her.

"Welcome back princess" Ray said looking at her.

"Look I don't know what sick joke you 3 are trying to play, but let me go" Janae said.

"It's not that easy. Me and my 2 friends, here are going to have a little fun" Kurt replied looking at Ray and Devon and grinning.

"Please just let me go" Janae pleaded as the tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Oh don't cry" Devon said with the grin on his face.

"I'll do anything" Janae replied.

The 3 guys looked at each other, before leaving the room. 'I gotta get outta here' Janae thought to herself, as she tried to escape, but it was no use, as she sat there crying to herself.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: HERE'S THE NEW CHAPTER...THANKS TO ANNA FOR HELPING ME OUT...NEXT CHAPTER: SEE IF JANAE ESCAPES


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYONE FROM TNA...I ONLY OWN JANAE**

Christian was in his lockeroom getting changed. It was after Impact! and still no sign of Janae. He quickly changed, and rushed out of the arena to the hotel. Once he reached the hotel, he hurried up to his room, hoping to find Janae. Still no sign of her. He picked up his phone and threw it against the wall with all he had in him. Christian sat on the edge of the bed and put his head in his hands.

With Janae

Janae had woken up from her being blacked out again. She felt herself getting more and more weak with every breath she took. She had to find some way to escape. She tried to wiggle out of the ropes, but they were double knotted. It was no use. She was going to die. As much as she didn't want to think that, it was true. She heard the door slam shut and Team 3-D and Kurt walked in.

"How ya doin' princess?" Ray asked her.

"How does it look like I'm doing moron" Janae replied harshly.

"She's got a mouth on her" Devon said.

Ray walked over to her and got right in her face. "Now listen. If you play nice, we might consider letting you go"

"Really?" Janae asked.

"No, but we are going to have some fun" Ray said untieing her. Janae bolted for the door but she was caught by Kurt, as she held her around the waist.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kurt asked.

"Help me!!" Janae yelled as she tried to get out.

"Be quiet" Kurt said as he tried to put his hand over her mouth, but Janae managed to bite his hand. Kurt yelped in pain as Janae tried to run again. This time Devon grabbed her and kicked her in the head. Janae held her head in pain, as she dropped to the floor.

Ray ripped her shirt off of her lifeless body and had his way with her as the other 2 left the room. Janae pleaded for him to stop, but once again blacked out. After Ray was done, he walked out of the room and saw AJ walking down the hallway. "Hey AJ" Ray said licking his lips and walking away. AJ took a look at him, and knew something was wrong. AJ opened the door and saw Janae's body laying on the ground not moving.

"Oh my god Janae" AJ said rushing to her side. "Wake up Janae. Please"

Janae heard someone's voice and didn't open her eyes. "Get away from me"

"Janae calm down. It's just me" AJ reassured her.

"AJ?" Janae replied openeing her eyes.

"Are you ok? What happened?" AJ asked.

Janae sat up still holding her head, and hugged AJ. AJ hugged her back, and held her.

Janae pulled away, as the tears came down her cheeks. The 2 just sat there in silence, and AJ let Janae cry.

"What happened?" AJ said.

"I was at the hotel...a-a-and someone attacked me from behind...a-a-and I blacked out. Then when I woke up, I was in here tied to a chair" Janae said in between sobs.

"Did Brother Ray have something to do with it?" AJ asked.

"Yea. It was him, Devon, and Kurt Angle" Janae replied.

"Stay here" AJ said getting up, but he was pulled back by Janae.

"No stay with me. I don't want to be by myself" Janae replied.

AJ looked down at her and sat beside her. "Ok, I'm not leaving. Let's get you out of here"

AJ helped Janae out of the room, and back to the hotel. Once they got to the hotel, Janae thanked AJ once again, before going up to find her friends. Janae got up to the floor and saw Gail and Traci walking down the hallway. Gail thought she saw Janae at the end of the hallway. Gail looked at Traci before they ran to her. "Oh my god Janae" Gail said hugging her.

"Are you ok?" Traci asked.

"I am now. I don't know what happened, but I was abducted and taken in to a room. I woke up and I was tied to a chair" Janae explained as she began crying again.

"Awe sweetie. You're coming back to our room with us" Traci said putting an arm around Janae's shoulders as they walked her to their room.

"You should call Christian" Gail said once they got to the room.

"For what?" Janae asked.

"Because he's your boyfriend" Traci answered.

"Well he didn't seem to worry that I was gone" Janae replied.

"Oh come on Janae. He was worried sick about you" Gail said looking at her friend.

Janae sighed. "If he was so worried, he would have came and looked for me, but did he no"

"I'm calling him" Gail said grabbing her phone.

"Gail, no. I don't want to see or talk to him right now" Janae replied looking at her.

Gail ran in to the bathroom with her phone, before Janae could say something else. Janae ran over to the bathroom door. "Don't call him" She said pounding on the door. The door opened, and Gail walked out. "He's on his way here"

"Why did you call him?" Janae asked looking at her friend.

"Because, he needs to know you're alright" Traci replied.

Janae got up and ran in to the bathroom and shut the door. Traci got off the bed, and walked over to the bathroom door. "Janae open the door"

"No" Janae replied.

Christian walked in to the bedroom and looked at the 2 girls.

"She locked herself in the bathroom" Traci said before walking out of the room.

"Janae?" Christian said knocking on the door.

No answer. "Janae please open the door" Christian said knocking again. Janae slowly opened the door and walked out.

"Are you ok?" Christian asked walking over to her, and wrapping his arms around her.

Janae pushed him away. "What does it matter to you?"

"It does matter. You're my girlfriend" Christian replied.

"Does it?" Janae asked.

"Of course it does" Christian said.

"If it mattered, you would have come and looked for me!" Janae said as the tears surrounded her eyes.

"I was worried sick about you" Christian said trying to reason with her.

"Yea, sure you were" Janae replied.

Christian looked at Janae and sighed. He was going to say something but he was cut off by Janae.

"Look whatever you're going to say, save it" Janae said.

"Janae..." Christian said inching over to her.

"I wanna be left alone right now" Janae said.

"Janae please" Christian pleaded.

"Get out!" Janae said pushing him out the door.

Christian didn't say anything as he left her alone. Janae slammed the door shut, and leaned against the back of it, as the tears started to fall from her eyes.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: HERE'S THE NEW CHAPTER...SORRY FOR THE LATE LATE LATE UPDATE.. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYONE FROM TNA...I ONLY OWN JANAE**

Later that night

Janae made her way to the arena for Impact! She saw the looks people were giving her, but she ignored them. She picked up her script and headed to catering to go over it. She hasn't talked to Christian since she threw him out of the hotel room. A part of her wanted to be mad at him because he didn't come looking for her, and the other part of her believed he was worried about her. Janae made her way over to an empty table and sat down. She tried her hardest to concentrate on the script, but her mind kept drifting off. Janae saw AJ walk in with Samoa Joe. Janae gave him a smile as he walked over to her. "Hey how ya feeling?" AJ asked sitting down beside her.

"I'm ok I guess. How are you?" Janae asked.

"I'm good" AJ replied. "Look, I've been thinking, and I want to put everything that has happened, behind us. It's the past, and I want to be friends with you Janae"

"I'd like that" Janae replied giving him a smile.

AJ returned the smile. "So, I was thinking we could go get something to eat after Impact!"

"Sounds great, but I don't know what Christian would say about that. I mean we are still together but, we're just not on speaking terms right now" Janae said.

"Oh, I completely understand" AJ replied.

"We can hang out as friends though" Janae said.

"Great. I'll meet you in the parking lot after the show" AJ replied.

"Ok, I'll see ya then" Janae said giving AJ a smile as she gets up from the table and walks back to the lockeroom with script in hand. On her way there, she saw Christian talking to Rhino. He gave her a smile, but she brushed him off and kept walking.

"Janae wait up" Christian said walking after her.

"Yes?" Janae replied stopping and turning around.

"Can we talk?" Christian asked.

"What is there to talk about?" Janae replied.

"Us. What happened?" Christian said.

"You know what happened Christian. I was kidnapped and you didn't come looking for me. If it wasn't for AJ, I would be dead right now" Janae replied.

"I told you I was worried about you" Christian said.

"That's just it Christian. You were worried about me. That's it. You should have come looking for me" Janae replied as tears began to form in her eyes.

Christian just stood there and didn't say anything as he watched Janae walk away. Janae wiped the tears off her cheeks as she reached the knock-outs lockeroom.

Christian caught up to her again. "Janae stop"

"What Christian" Janae replied.

"I'm sorry ok. That's all I can say. I'm sorry for not coming to look for you" Christian said.

Janae leaned up against the wall and slid down it. Christian walked over and sat beside her. "Maybe we rushed in to this relationship" Janae said.

"Yea maybe we did" Christian replied.

"We should just break it off now, before one of us gets attatched" Janae said turning to look at him.

"I agree. Let's just be friends, and maybe one day we can try this relationship thing again" Christian replied.

Janae nodded her head before she leaned in and kissed him lightly. "I'll see you later" Janae said as she got up and went in the lockeroom.

Christian leaned his head against the wall, and sat there for a second. He then got up and walked to his lockeroom to get ready for the show.

Janae got changed in to a pink and black plaid skirt, a black tank top with the word 'CAGE' written in white, and black strappy heels. Her hair was down and in soft curls. He make-up was was just simple mascara, eyeshadow, and lipgloss. She walked out of the lockeroom on her way to do a promo with Christian. She stopped dead in her tracks, when Team 3-D came walking towards her. She turned right around and started walking back towards the lockeroom.

"We meet again princess" Brother Ray said catching up to her.

"Look you did enough damage, now leave me alone" Janae replied.

"What, didn't have fun with us?" Devon said.

"You're sick" Janae said scoffing and pushing past them. Ray reached out and grabbed her by the wrist.

"You know you liked being tied up" Ray said smirking.

"Is there a problem here?" AJ said appearing beside Ray.

"Well look what we have here" Devon replied.

"I asked you a question. Is there a problem here?" AJ asked asked again.

"No, no problem at all" Ray said letting Janae's wrist go and walking away.

"Thanks for saving me" Janae said rubbing her wrist.

"You're welcome. Look if those guys ever bother you again, and I'm not around come find me, and I'll take care of them for ya" AJ replied.

"I will thanks" Janae replied giving him a smile.

"Anytime. So I'll see you tonight?" AJ said.

"Yea. Right after the show" Janae said.

"Ok, see ya then" AJ replied walking away.

Janae made her way to where Christian was standing with Lauren. Janae gave Lauren a hug, and a quick hello, before the cameraman counted down from 5.

"So Christian Cage, tonight it's you teaming up with Rhyno against Robert Roode and James Storm. I just wanted to get your thoughts on the match tonight" Lauren said in to the mic, before she put the mic in front of Christian.

Christian smirked before he started to speak. "Robert Roode and James Storm. Beer Money. What kind of stupid name is that anyway? It's like this. Tonight me and Rhyno show everyone why we should be the tag team champs, not those 2 morons"

"And if Miss Jackie decides to interfere, I'll be sure to make sure she regrets interfereing in the match" Janae said pointing at the camera.

"And cut" The cameraman said. "That was great guys"

Janae gave Christian and Lauren a smile before she walked away. "Janae wait up" Christian said walking after her.

"Hi" Janae replied.

"This doesn't have to be awkward between us. I want us to be friends" Christian said.

"I want that too" Janae said giving him a smile.

Christian looked down at her wrist and noticed the small bruises. "What happened to your wrist?"

"Oh, nothing. I'm fine" Janae replied.

"It doesn't look like nothing" Christian said reaching out and taking her wrist and running his fingers over the bruises.

"I'm fine really" Janae said.

"Janae seriously. Who did this?" Christian asked.

"Brother Ray. I saw him and Brother Devon in the hallway before the promo, and they were harassing me" Janae said.

"Stay here" Christian said as he started to walk away, but he was pulled back by Janae.

"Christian, I'm fine. It was nothing. AJ came and rescued me before anything else happened" Jane said.

"I'm just trying to look out for you" Christian said.

"I know you are, and I'm grateful for that, but I have to learn to stick up for myself, if I want to make it in this buisness" Janae replied.

"Well just be careful" Christian said kissing her cheek before walking away.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: HERE'S THE NEW CHAPTER...SORRY FOR THE LATE LATE LATE UPDATE.. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYONE FROM TNA...I ONLY OWN JANAE**

After that little talk with Christian, Janae made her way back to the lockeroom. Gail and Traci walked in and saw Janae sitting with her head in her hands.

"What's wrong Janae?" Gail asked.

"Nothing, I'm fine" Janae replied looking up at her obviously lying.

"Janae, we know when you're lying. Is everything ok?" Traci said.

"No. I'm starting to miss Christian. Maybe us ending it was a bad idea" Janae stated.

"Awe it's ok Janae. Maybe you 2 were just meant to be friends" Gail said.

"Maybe you're right" Janae replied.

A stagehand knocked and poked his head in the room. "Janae, you're out next"

"Thanks" Janae said giving him a smile, as he shut the door.

"You'll be ok. I promise" Traci said putting a hand on Janae's shoulder.

"Thanks girls. I'll see you 2 later" Janae replied getting up off the bench and walking out of the lockeroom. She made her way to the entrance tunnel and saw Christian and Rhino standing there.

"Hey, you ok?" Christian asked as he turned and saw her appear beside him.

"Yea. I'll be fine" Janae replied giving him a reassuring smile.

"Janae..." Christian started to say when he was cut off as his music started to play.

Christian grabbed Janae's hand and they walked down the ramp towards the ring.

"Making their way to the ring and being accompined by Janae, the team of Christian Cage and Rhino" The announcer said in to the mic.

The fans went nuts as the 3 of them walked to the ring. Janae put a fake smile on her face as she slapped hands with the people at ringside, and blew kisses at them. Rhino opened the ropes and Janae stepped through. She gave him an appreciative smile as Christian and Rhino entered the 6 sided ring waiting for their opponents.

"And being accompined by Jacquline the team of James Storm and Robert Roode. Beer Money Inc" The announcer said in to the mic.

Roode and Storm made their way down the ramp towards the ring. The crowd booed them but they just kept on walking. They entered the ring and the referee called for the bell. Christian and Storm started the ring.

Near the end of the match

Christian and Rhino had the upper hand, and Christian set Roode up for the unprettier, when Team 3-D came running out from the back. The ref rang the bell as they slid in to the ring and attacked Christian and Rhino from behind. They began to beat on the 2 defenseless wrestlers, until Christian and Rhino began to fight back. Jacquline grabbed a chair and slid in to the ring. She raised the chair and hit Christian in the back. Christian dropped to the mat, and held his back. Janae got in the ring and speared Jacquline and started beating her head against the mat. Janae got off of Jacquline and went over and kneeled beside Christian, while Rhino chased Team 3-D, and Beer Money Inc out of the ring.

"Christian can you hear me?" Janae said.

No response. "Christian, please answer me" Janae said softly, as Christian's eyes fluttered open.

"Christian?" Janae said once more.

"I'll be ok" Christian replied whispering.

"Thank god" Janae said stroking his cheek softly as she helped him up and out of the ring.

The 2 walked up the ramp to the back with Rhino trailing behind them. "Stay here. I'll go grab you a bottle of water" Janae said walking away.

"So what's up with you 2 anyway?" Rhino asked as Christian sat on a crate.

"Nothing. We broke up, and we're just friends now" Christian replied.

"That's it?" Rhino said.

"That's it" Christian said.

"This is me you're talking to. Now what's really going on?" Rhino said crossing his arms across his chest.

"Honestly I don't know. I miss her, and I wish we didn't break up" Christian replied.

"Tell her that" Rhino said.

"I can't just come right out and say it to her dude. It doesn't work like that" Christian said.

"You can't say what to who?" Janae said walking back to them with a bottle of water in her hands.

"Uh, nothing" Christian said.

"Um ok. Here's your water" Janae replied handing him the bottle of water.

"Thanks" Christian said.

"No problem. Well I'm going to head back to the lockeroom. See you guys later" Janae said as she gave them a smile and stated to walk away.

Christian hopped off of the crate and yelled after her. "Hey Janae"

"Yeah?" Janae said turning to face her.

"Would you maybe wanna hang out tonight? We could order room service and watch some movies?" Christian said.

"Well..." Janae said.

Janae stood there for a second and thought about Christian's offer, but then there was AJ, who also asked her to hang out. Now she had to choose between AJ and Christian. Who is she going to choose?

AUTHOR'S NOTE: HERE'S THE NEW CHAPTER...SORRY FOR THE LATE LATE LATE UPDATE.. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYONE FROM TNA...I ONLY OWN JANAE**

Christian stood there waiting for Janae to answer. Janae bit her bottom lip, and looked down at the ground before she spoke.

"Well I kinda have plans with AJ" Janae said. "But can we reschedule?"

"Of course" Chrisian replied.

"Great. See ya later" Janae said giving him a smile and walking back to the lockeroom. Janae decided to take a quick shower. After her shower, she changed in to a pair of low rise dark skinny jeans, one of AJ's shirt, and black flats. She put her hair in a ponytail and grabbed her bags. She said good night to the tech guys and made her way out to the parking lot to meet AJ. She found him signing autographs and taking pictures with fans. She couldn't help but smile as he watched AJ with the fans. They really loved him.

"Excuse me" Janae heard a little voice say. She looked down and saw a little girl, who was no older than 5.

"Yes?" Janae asked.

"Can I have your autograph?" The little girl asked, as she shyly smiled, and held her pen and notepad out.

"Sure sweetie" Janae replied kneeling down and taking the notepad and pen from her. "What's your name?"

"Kaylah" She replied shyly.

Janae smiled before she wrote _To Kaylah, stay cute, xoxoxo Janae. _"Here ya go sweetie" Janae said giving the little girl a smile and handing back her notepad. Janae noticed she had a camera in her other hand. "You want a picture?"

Kaylah grinned and nodded her head. "Ok on 3" Janae said grabbing the camera and focusing it. "1...2..3. Smile" Janae said as they both smiled and Janae snapped the picture. Kaylah's smile got even bigger as she hugged Janae, and ran back to her parents. Janae got up and picked her bags up and walked behind AJ, who was signing his last autograph. The kid smiled and walked back to his parents, as the crowd made their way back to their cars.

"Do I get one of those too?" Janae asked as AJ turned around.

"What do you want me to sign?" AJ replied with a smile

"I'll let ya know" Janae said with a laugh.

"Well I was thinking, we could go and take a walk on the beach" AJ said as they got in the car.

"Sounds great" Janae replied putting her seatbelt on.

AJ started the car and drove to the nearest beach. Once they reached the beach, they got out, and started walking along the shoreline. Janae took her shoes off as they walked.

"It's gorgeous out here" Janae said looking up at the night sky.

"Yeah it is. It's so relaxing and calming out here" AJ replied.

They came to a spot and sat down. The silence fell between them as they both looked out at the ocean, and watched the waves crash against the shoreline.

AJ decided to break the silence. "So uh nice shirt" He said with a laugh.

"Well thank you" Janae replied with a laugh of her own.

"Nice to know you're a big fan" AJ stated.

"Well you are phenomenal" Janae said with a smile.

"That's what they call me" AJ replied grinning.

"You earned the nickname. You're so graceful in the ring" Janae said.

AJ gave her a smile and the silence came back. They both just sat there and let the atmosphere suck them both in. Janae got a smile on her face, as she picked up a hand full of sand and dumped it down the back of AJ's shirt.

AJ jumped up and shook the sand out of his shirt. "That's wet and cold!!"

Janae tried to keep her laughter in, but she failed. She burst out laughing as she watched AJ take off his shirt to get the sand out of it. "You think this is funny?" AJ asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"Well yeah" Janae replied still laughing.

AJ decided it was time for some payback. He grabbed Janae and spun her around in the air. He could hear her screaming and laughing at the same time.

"Put me down Styles" Janae said as she was being spun around.

"No" AJ replied.

"AJ please?" Janae pleaded.

AJ stopped spinning her and put her down, and she tried to walk but her knees gave out and she fell on her butt in the sand. "Now we're even" AJ said sitting beside her.

Janae couldn't help but laugh. This is the most fun she's had in a while. Janae leaned in close and kissed AJ lightly on the cheek.

"What was that for?" AJ asked.

"Just because. It's nice to feel like a kid again" Janae replied.

"Well I'm glad I can bring out the kid in you" AJ said with a smile.

Janae decided to take it a step further. She leaned in and kissed AJ on the lips. AJ accepted the kiss, as he deepened it. Janae pulled back and gave him a smile. "That was nice"

"Yeah it was" AJ replied.

"So when do I get my autograph?" Janae asked with the smile still on her face.

"What do you want signed?" AJ replied with a smirk of his own.

"I want a picture" Janae said.

"I can arrange that" AJ said. "But we should be getting back. It's getting late"

They got off the sand and walked back to the car. As they drove back, Janae tried to find something on the radio. Finally she stopped on I Melt by Rascal Flatts. "I love this song" Janae said as she turned up the volume.

_I melt, everytime you look at me that way_

_It never fails, anytime anyplace_

_This burn in me, is the coolest thing_

_That I've ever felt_

_I melt_

Janae sang along with the song. She couldn't help but think, that the song meant something. Was she falling for AJ? She couldn't be, could she? She just broke up with Christian, but then again the feelings for AJ could have always been there.

AJ was definitely falling for Janae, but he couldn't tell her. It could ruin their friendship, and that was the last thing he wanted. AJ reached the hotel and he parked the car. They each grabbed their bags from the trunk, and they got out and walked in to the lobby. AJ could hear Janae humming the song they listened to in the car. They took the elevator up to the floor that they were both staying on. AJ walked Janae to her room. "Thanks for a great night" Janae said turning to him.

"No problem. I had fun" AJ replied. "Well good night" AJ said turning to leave.

"AJ" Janae said.

"Yes?" AJ replied turning around.

Janae leaned in and kissed him for the second time that night. She began whispering in his ear. "I melt everything you look at me that way"

AJ grinned and kissed her forehead. "Sleep tight"

"I will. You too. I'll talk to you tomorrow" Janae replied.

"Kay, bye" AJ said walking towards his room.

Janae opened her hotel room and walked in. She grabbed pajamas out of her bag, before placing her bags on the floor. She got in to bed, and shut her eyes. She eventually fell asleep with a smile on her face.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: HERE'S THE NEW CHAPTER...SORRY FOR THE LATE LATE LATE LATE LATE LATE LATE LATE UPDATE.. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYONE FROM TNA...I ONLY OWN JANAE**

The next morning, Janae opened her eyes when she felt the sun on her cheeks. She groaned when her alarm went off on her phone. Janae grabbed the beeping phone, and shut the alarm off. She got out of bed and stretched. She decided to take a shower and get dressed, and changed in to a pair of plaid capris, and a white tank top. She slipped her flip flops on, and grabbed her purse and slipped her doorkey and her cell phone inside. She then made her way down to the hotel resturaunt, and found a seat, and sat down at an empty table. She looked over the menu and decided what to order. Janae took her eyes off the menu, and saw Christian walk in with his arm around some blonde, she's never seen before. Janae scoffed, but decided not to jump to conclusions. She went back to looking down at the menu. She lifted her head back up, when she heard a voice. "Hey Janae"

Janae smiled. "Hey AJ. Sit down please" She said motioning for him to sit down. AJ took the seat across from Janae.

"So yesterday was fun" AJ said picking up the menu.

"Yeah it was. We should do it again sometime" Janae replied as the waitress came to the table.

Janae and AJ ordered breakfast, and the waitress walked away. "I wonder what management has up it's sleeve for tonight" AJ said.

"I'm kinda scared to ask, but who knows with Cornette" Janae replied with a smile.

The waitress walked over with Janae's hot chocolate, and AJ's coffee "You do know, that it's like 80 degrees out" AJ said with a raised eyebrow.

"So what. You're drinking coffee" Janae replied.

"Touche' miss Janae" AJ said with a smile.

The 2 sat there and made smalltalk until the waitress brought their food to their table, As they ate, AJ would stare at Janae, but he would turn his head away, when she would catch him.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Janae asked.

"Like what?" AJ replied innocently.

"Don't play dumb with me Styles" Janae said throwing a napkin at him and laughing.

AJ threw it back, and hit her on the tip of her nose. Janae got serious for a second, before she picked up more napkins and threw them at him, which caused her to laugh some more.

They finished their breakfast, and paid their bill and walked back out in to the lobby. Janae hopped on AJ's back, and he carried her over to the elevator, AJ put her down, and pushed the number of their floor. Once they got off the elevator, AJ walked Janae to her room. "Well thanks for joining me for breakfast. I'll see ya tonight at the arena" Janae said with a smile.

"No problem. Well I was kinda wondering, if you wanted to have dinner with me. There's a nice resturaunt not far from here" AJ said.

"I'd love to. We have some time off, so we can relax and have fun" Janae replied.

"Great. I'll meet you in the lobby around 10:30" AJ said.

"Sounds like a plan" Janae replied.

AJ gave her a smile, before he walked to his room. What they didn't know, was that Christian was watching them the whole time. He walked out of his room and knocked on Janae's door. Janae opened the door and was suprised to see Christian. "Hey Christian" Janae said with a smile.

"Hey Janae. Can I come in?" Christian replied.

"Uh sure" Janae said letting him in the room.

"So..." Christian said sitting on the bed.

"So?" Janae replied.

"I saw you with AJ" Christian said straight out.

"Were you spying on me?" Janae replied looking at him.

"No, I wasn't spying" Christian said. "So you like him?"

"Yeah, I kinda do. These last few days hanging out with him, have been fun" Janae replied.

"What about us?" Christian asked.

"What about us? There is no us. We're just friends remember" Janae stated.

"Can we try again?" Christian said.

"I don't know Christian" Janae said.

"Janae...." Christian started to say, but he was cut off by his phone ringing. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and answered it. "Hey baby...Yeah...I'm kinda busy right now...Ok....Bye" Christian flipped his phone shut, and put it back in his pocket. "Sorry about that" He said apologizing.

"Uh-huh. Look I'll see you at the arena" Janae said.

"But..." Christian stuttered out.

"Goodbye Christian" Janae said opening the door. Christian didn't say anything, as he left the hotel room. Janae sighed and went to get her stuff ready, for the show tonight.

*Later that night*

Janae got to the arena, and walked to the knockout's lockeroom, which was empty except for Traci and Gail. "Hey girls" Janae said walking over to them.

"Hey J. Long time no see" Gail said with a smile.

"Sorry. Been kinda keeping to myself" Janae replied.

"Uh-huh, or hanging out with a certain southern boy" Traci said.

"Shut it. If you must know, me and AJ have been hanging out lately, and having fun" Janae replied putting her bag in her locker.

"You soooo like him" Gail said with a smile.

"We're just friends, who hang out" Janae simply said.

"We've heard the 'we're just friends' speech before. This is different. We see the connection between you 2" Traci added.

"Stop it. I don't like AJ, at least not like you 2 think I like him" Janae said.

"Yeah, we'll see what happens" Gail said throwing her towel at her.

Janae threw it back, as a smile came across her lips. Maybe they were right. Maybe Janae did like AJ more than a friend. Janae said goodbye to her friends, and went to hair and make-up to get ready for the show. After getting her make-up done, she headed back to the lockeroom to get changed. As she was putting on her heels, the lockeroom door opened and AJ walked in with a smile.

"Hey" Janae said looking up.

"Hi, I just wanted to give you something" AJ replied handing her a cd.

"Awe how sweet. You didn't have to" Janae said taking the cd.

"I wanted to. It's a mixed cd" AJ said.

"Well thank you" Janae said kissing his cheek lightly.

"I'll let you finish getting ready. See ya out there" AJ said giving her a smile.

"See ya" Janae replied returning the smile, as she blushed.

AJ left the lockeroom, and she could still smell AJ's cologne as he left. Janae put the cd in her cd player and pushed play. She flipped through the songs. They were mostly country and pop songs, that were love songs. She got to the last song, and stopped when she heard Rascal Flatts coming out of the speakers. The song was I Melt. I guess you could say, that that was their song. That was the song, they listened to the other night. Janae sat there and listened to the song. Once it was over, Janae turned the cd off, and slipped in to her bag, and walked over to the mirror. She looked in the mirror, before she went to meet up with Christian and Rhino. She found them in catering.

"Hey guys" She said walking over to them.

"Oh hey Janae. Looking beautiful as always" Rhino said with a smile.

"You're too sweet" Janae replied kissing his cheek. "Hey Christian"

"Janae" Christian said not looking at her in the eye.

Janae scoffed. What was his problem? He's never acted like this before. Janae brushed it off, as they went to the tunnel. They were first out. They stood there and waited until the opening fireworks went off. "What is your problem?" Janae whispered to Christian.

"I don't have a problem" Christian replied whispering back.

"Apparently you do. You didn't even look me in the eye" Janae stated.

"I didn't know I had to" Christian replied loud enough for Rhino to hear.

Janae ignored him and walked over and stood next to Rhino. She didn't want to deal with Christian right now, so she put off not saying anything to him. Rhino put his arm around Janae's shoulders. "Don't worry about him" He whispered.

"Thanks" Janae said looking up and giving him a smile.

A mixture of Christian and Rhino's music began to play, and the 3 walked through to the tunnel and down the ramp, toward the ring. The crowd erupted in cheers, as Janae slapped hands with the fans, as she walked by. They got in the ring, and Christian asked for a mic.

"Stop the music!" Christian yelled.

The music stopped, as Christian began to talk again. "You know, last week that little beatdown that we got from Beer Money and Team 3-D was nothing. They tried to keep us down, but guess what...they failed"

Rhino took the mic from Christian. "So at the next pay per view, I say let's have a little 5 person tag match. Me, Christian and Janae and 2 partners of our choosing, against Beer Money with Jacquline and Team 3-D"

Janae's mouth dropped open, when she heard that last part. Not only would she have to get in the ring, she would have to get in the ring with Team 3-D. Rhino and Christian got out of the ring, with Janae trailing behind. Once they got up the ramp, and in the backstage area, Janae sat on one of the crates, with a scared look on her face.

"You ok?" Rhino asked.

"I have no idea. I haven't been in the ring yet. I'm just a valet. I don't know if I can do this" Janae said rambling.

"Whoa, Janae calm down. Me and Christian will be there behind you" Rhino reassured her.

"I know you will, but I'm not sure about Christian" Janae said watching Christian walk right past her. "I gotta talk to him. See ya"

Janae ran after Christian. "Christian" Janae yelled after him.

Christian stopped walking and turned to face her. "Yes?"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Janae asked.

"For the last time, nothing is wrong" Christian replied.

"Something must be wrong" Janae stated.

Christian didn't say anything, as he turned and walked towards his lockeroom. Janae stood there. "You're such a jerk!" She yelled after him getting frustrated.

"Whoa, who's a jerk?" AJ said appearing beside her.

"Christian. I'm so sick of going up and down with him" Janae replied.

"Look, just forget about him" AJ said putting an arm around her shoulders.

"Easier said than done" Janae replied. "I'm sick of fighting with him"

"Tell him that" AJ suggested.

"I can't talk to him anymore" Janae said.

"I'll talk to him" AJ said walking to go find Christian, as Janae stood there with a confused look on his face.

AJ caught up with Christian, as he was walking down the hallway towards his lockeroom. "Cage"

Christian stopped and turned around. "What is it Styles?"

"What is your problem?" AJ asked.

"Why is everyone asking me that?" Christian replied.

"Because, Janae is really worried about you" AJ said.

"Yeah sure she is" Christian replied scoffing.

"Look, just talk to her ok. You at least owe her that much" AJ said walking away.

Christian stood there, and let AJ's words sink in, before he walked the rest of the way to his lockeroom.

AJ made his way back to Janae, who was talking to Rhino. "So how did it go?" Janae asked AJ.

"He didn't really say much" AJ replied.

"Typical Christian. He's making it harder and harder to be his friend, and right now I don't want to" Janae stated.

"Stop sweating him. Christian's a jerk. Plain and simple" AJ added.

Rhino nodded his head, as he agreed with AJ. "I'll see you later Janae"

"Ok see ya" Janae replied giving him a smile.

"Well I gotta go over my match with Joe. I'll talk to you later" AJ said giving her a smile.

"Bye" Janae replied.

AJ walked towards his lockeroom, while Janae walked around the backstage area, to nowhere in particular. She found a set of crates, and decided to take a break. She hopped up on the crate, and just sat there, listening to everything that was going on around her.

"Where's your boyfriend?" Christian said coming up to her.

"What boyfriend?" Janae asked confused.

"Your boyfriend AJ" Christian replied.

"Um AJ isn't my boyfriend. We're just friends" Janae said.

"Cut the act Janae. I know what's going on between you and AJ" Christian said leaning against the crates.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Janae replied.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. There is something going on between you 2" Christian said.

"There is not, and if there was why would it matter to you?" Janae asked with a raised eyebrow.

Christian looked at her and didn't say anything.

"Are you jealous?" Janae asked.

Christian scoffed. "I'm not jealous"

"It sure seems like you are" Janae stated.

"Why would I be jealous? I have no reason to be. Even though you are a slut" Christian said with a harsh tone in his voice.

Janae looked him, as tears welled up in her eyes. She hopped off the crate and stood in front of him, when she brought her hand up and collided with Christian's cheek. Christian held his cheek in pain, as he looked at Janae.

"I hate you. Stay away from me" Janae said walking away, but she was pulled back when Christian grabbed her wrist. That was really harsh, and he didn't mean to say it. The words just came out without him thinking first.

"Janae, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that" Christian apologized.

"I"m pretty sure you did mean it. Like I said, I hate you, so stay away from me" Janae replied jerking her arm away from him, as she started to walk away, leaving him there by himself.

Janae wiped the tears that had fallen off her cheeks. She stopped and leaned against the wall, and slid down it. She put her head in her hands and began to cry softly to herself. How could Christian say something like that? He's definitely changed, from when she first met him. She thought he would never say something so harshly, but she was definitely wrong about that.

AJ walked towards his lockeroom, but stopped when he heard crying. He walked towards the sound, and as he walked, the crying got more clear to him. He saw Janae sitting against the wall with her head in her hands. AJ knealt down to her level. "Hey what's wrong?"

Janae lifted her head up, and wiped her cheeks off. "Nothing"

"It doesn't look like nothing. What's the matter?" AJ asked sitting beside her.

"Christian called me a slut" Janae replied.

"He what?" AJ said shocked.

Janae didn't answer as she cried in to AJ's chest. AJ put his arms around her, and started to rub her back. "Hey stop crying. Don't let Christian get to you. He's not worth the tears"

Janae pulled back. "Thanks AJ. You're always there when I need you"

AJ wiped the tears with his thumbs. "That's what I'm here for. Why don't you come back to my lockeroom with me" He suggested helping Janae to her feet.

Janae gave him a smile as the 2 walked to AJ's lockeroom. Once they got there, Janae walked in and sat on the couch and propped her feet up as she closed her eyes. AJ grabbed something out his bag, and walked over to where Janae was sitting on the couch. Janae opened her eyes and gave AJ a smile.

"Well here's the shirt I owe you" AJ said handing her the shirt.

"Thanks" Janae said taking it.

"Look Janae, I have to talk to you" AJ said getting serious.

"What's up?" Janae asked with a worried expression on her face.

"Well...." AJ said before he took a deep breath in, and let it out.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: HERE'S THE NEW CHAPTER...SORRY FOR THE FLIFFHANGER..AND SORRY FOR THE LATE LATE LATE LATE LATE LATE LATE LATE UPDATE.. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYONE FROM TNA...I ONLY OWN JANAE**

AJ sat there and didn't say anything, as he looked at Janae. AJ took both of her hands in his, and looked in her eyes. "AJ please say something. You're making me nervous" Janae said.

"Well..." AJ began.

"Well what AJ? Just say it. You know you can tell me anything" Janae replied.

"Can I really tell you that I like you? I've liked your for a while now" AJ said.

"AJ..." Janae started.

"Hold on I'm not finished. When I caught you kissing Christian, I have to admit that it killed me to , and we'll see you kissing him" AJ replied.

"Why didn't you tell me, I hurt you. I never meant to do that. It's just me and Christian were caught up in the moment" Janae stated.

"I know Janae. I realized that, when I thought about it over and over again. Over the last few days we've gotten closer and closer, and that's when I realized I started to fall for you. We put the past behind us, and moved forward" AJ said.

Now it was Janae's turn to sit there and not say anything, as she looked up to AJ's eyes, that seemed to capture hers everytime she looked in to them. "Janae, now you say something" AJ said.

Janae leaned in and kissed AJ's lips with passion she's been holding in for weeks. She didn't hold back, as AJ captured his lips with hers. Janae pulled back and ran her fingers down AJ's cheek.

"Wow. I was not expecting that. So does that mean you hate me?" AJ asked with a smile.

Janae cracked a smile of her own, and kissed him again. "No, that means I like you too"

"I got scared there for a second, but that is what I wanted to hear, but what does this mean for us?" AJ asked as he got serious.

"Well I was kinda hoping to be the girlfriend of the Phenomenal AJ Styles" Janae replied.

"I think I can arrange that" AJ said giving her that heart melting smile.

The new couple sat there and looked at each other with smiles plastered on both of their faces. "So this calls for a celebration" Janae said standing up.

"What did you have in mind?" AJ asked.

"I was thinking dinner, and then a little walk on the beach" Janae replied with a smile.

"Sounds like a plan. Meet me back here after the show?" AJ said.

"Of course" Janae said kissing his cheek, before walking out of the lockeroom.

Janae held the smile on her face, as she walked down the hallway towards the knock-outs lockeroom. "Janae wait up" She heard someone say. Janae stopped and turned around and saw Christian coming toward her. Her smile turned to a frown. "Can I help you?" Janae asked.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for calling you a slut" Christian replied. "Maybe we can go out sometime. You know as friends?"

"I don't think that can happen" Janae said.

"Why not? I said I was sorry" Christian stated.

"I know you did, but I'm kinda seeing someone" Janae said.

"Who?" Christian asked.

"AJ" Janae replied proudly as she walked away.

*Later that night*

After the show, Janae changed in to a baby pink strapless dress with matching heels. Her make-up was done to perfection, while her hair cascaded down her back in soft curls. She grabbed the rest of her things, and walked to AJ's lockeroom. She knocked on the door and waited for AJ to answer. AJ answered in a pair of black dress pants and a baby blue dress shirt. His hair was slightly spiked. "You look beautiful" AJ said in amazement.

"Awe thank you" Janae said kissing his cheek, as AJ grabbed her hand and the 2 of them walked down the hallway towards the parking lot. They got in the car, and drove to the resturaunt, as they made smalltalk. Once they got to the resturaunt, AJ got out of the drivers side, and walked over and opened Janae's door. He reached down and grabbed her hand, and helped her out. "Thanks" Janae said giving him a smile, as she shut the door. The 2 walked hand in hand in to the resturaunt, and waited for their table. "Your table is ready" The hostess said taking them to their table.

"Thank you" Janae said politely as she sat down.

Both Janae and AJ had a wonderful dinner, and great conversation. After their dinner, AJ drove them to the beach. Janae took her heels off and felt the cold sand between her toes. AJ took Janae's hand, as they walked along the shoreline. "I love it out here at night" Janae said looking up at the sky. They stopped, and AJ put a blanket down, as he sat down, and Janae sat in front of him. AJ wrapped his arms around Janae and pulled her close. They sat there wrapped up in each other's arms. Janae leaned back, and AJ kissed her forehead, and then Janae got an idea. She pulled her phone out, and went to the music she had saved. She found the song she was looking for, and pushed play. AJ got a smile on her face, as he heard their song. Janae shut her eyes, as she listened to a mix of the song, and the waves crashing against the shoreline.

This is the way it's supposed to be. It was a long road, with a lot of twists and turns, but it was all worth it. Neither Janae or AJ know what the future holds, but that doesn't matter right now. All that matters right now, is the moment in time, where Janae is with AJ.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: WELL THAT'S IT!...I HAD FUN WRITING THIS STORY...I DIDN'T REALLY LIKE BUT WHATEVER...I JUST WANTED TO THANK EVERYONE WHO READ AND REVIEWED...HOPEFULLY I'LL COME UP WITH MORE STORIES THAT YOU GUYS LIKE


End file.
